


По ту сторону, по эту сторону

by fandom Devil May Cry 2020 (Devil_May_Cry_2018), Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fanfiction, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_May_Cry_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Devil%20May%20Cry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing/pseuds/Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing
Summary: Как достучаться до того, кого больше нет в этом мире? Если бы Данте знал...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fandom Devil May Cry 2020 - Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	По ту сторону, по эту сторону

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: **Sir Fagoth Hellsing** | [ficbook](https://ficbook.net/authors/139437) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/SirFagoth)
> 
> таймлайн – глубокий пост-DMC3, но до DMC1

— Так ты гарантируешь, что я смогу с ним поговорить?

Старуха, дряхлая настолько, что любой мало-мальски сильный порыв ветра без труда сбил бы ее с ног, начала сыпать в ответ какими-то невразумительными проклятиями.

Конечно, Вергилий умер. Данте знал это, видел это – наяву и во сне – сотни, тысячи раз. На что он надеялся – и сам понятия не имел.

Но все же он был здесь, в ветхой квартирке на втором этаже старого, ободранного и изрисованного нечитаемым сленгом подъезда.

Он видел, как брат падал; молчаливо соглашался с Леди в том, что, когда уходят близкие, даже дьяволы могут по ним плакать; он действительно плакал, в конце концов. Но насколько искренне?

Правда в том, что на самом деле Данте никогда не верил, что падение с Темен-ни-Гру – это конец для его заносчивого, самовлюбленного и эгоистичного старшего братца. Эгоистичного до кончиков ногтей.

Нет, разумеется, это был не конец.

Вот только где он, где Вергилий сейчас? Куда попал? И что там, за границей жизни?

Данте за свой короткий век успел повидать достаточно чертовщины, поэтому наверняка был уверен в том, что и по ту сторону что-нибудь да есть. А значит, и с братом связаться у него получится.

До сих пор, правда, не получалось.

Он с сомнением покосился на гадалку, склонившуюся над своим шаром. «Магическим», само собой. За то, чтобы она соизволила воспользоваться этой стекляшкой, Данте пришлось немало отвалить, но он бы и сверх того предложил, если бы только у него было чуть больше, чем просто слабый огонек надежды и некоторое количество наличности. В долг гадалка работать отказывалась.

— Кажется, — дернулась вдруг старушка, внося сумятицу в и без того бессвязные размышления Данте, — я что-то вижу.

Охотник, всего секунду назад весь такой невозмутимый в своем стильном брючном костюме и в эпатажном плаще ярко-алого цвета, бессознательно подался вперед.

Неужели правда видит? Неужели годы поисков, отчаяния, слепой уверенности, наконец дали результат?

— Три огня… — бормотала тем временем почтенная ясновидящая мошенница (или нет), водя руками над темным и холодным с виду шаром, — три красных… сферы.

Данте откинулся на стуле назад, потянулся пятерней к виску. Задумался.

Пока что никакой ясности гадалка в его предположения и догадки не внесла. Что еще за огни? И при чем тут Вергилий? Его ведь не машина сбила, чтоб их всех.

Но тут произошло то, чего ни он сам, ни хозяйка квартиры точно не предвидели.

— Никому не двигаться! Наркоконтроль!

От неожиданности старуха неловко дернула рукой, и стеклянная сфера, пошатнувшись на возвышении, где до этого покоилась, стремительно покатилась к краю стола… Звон разлетающихся во все стороны осколков прозвучал синхронно с командой снаружи:

— Заходим! Всем оставаться на местах!

Данте понятия не имел, о чем шла речь, да и узнавать не собирался. Наркоманы тут жили, или кто бы то ни было еще… Эта история его совершенно не касалась, а потому, выскользнув через окно на улицу позади дома, где пока не было стражей порядка, он долговязой тенью растворился в ночи.

***

Где-то там, по другую сторону ничего, человек в странных доспехах вдруг остановился меж двух бойниц старинной башни и с металлическим скрежетом сжал руку в кулак. Амулет с рубиновым камнем внутри, скрытый в нем, сегодня вновь засиял. Этот свет, похожий на тонкую красную нить, казалось, куда-то звал... А может, это был просто сон. Такой же, как вся его жизнь.

Таинственный рыцарь опустил кулак, лязгнули звенья цепочки. Не оглядываясь, он зашагал в черноту замка.


End file.
